Vicki And The Rangers
by Nyt Yanse
Summary: Vicki off the station. Intertwines with Amatuer Redux, but a seperate series of events. Anla'Shok and Minbari heavy ;


Rating: T.

Spoilers: Most of the background on Minbar is taken from canon, mostly from the book To Dream In The City Of Sorrows. The plot is, of course, ruined by the OFC.

Characters: 2 OFC's, Kalain, Sinclair, Rathenn, Durhan, Turval, Neroon, Ulkesh, Marcus, Jenimer, Deeron.

Disclaimer: NEW DISCLAIMER! The characters that know what they're doing are Straczynski's. The character that doesn't know what she's doing but knows what others are doing is (mostly) D.P. Bellisario and Don McGill's. The character who knows everything is mine :)

Warnings: AU. Plotting, scheming, know-it-alls, mentions of terrorism, violence, some bad language, awkwardness with smoochiness.

Summary: Vicki's smarts were never meant for B5 alone :P

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski, or Bellisario and McGill. This is just for fun. The character of Ziva David is taken from NCIS, my second favourite show. Obviously, she's not as she is in the show, which is why this is not filed as a cross over. Her name, image, voice, personality and skills are taken from the show, her history has been tweaked to fit. I also totally made up the organisation mentioned, just in case you wonder :P

This story, and the future chapters fit into the Amateur Redux universe and story, and make up additional background, but you don't have to have read one to get the other (or at least, I'm going to try and swing that :P) This first chapter is between Chapters 6 and 7 of 2259.

So sorry for the delay, I've been having major problems with a threatening con woman and nasty co-workers, but four reviews in the space of half an hour definitely got me going :)

Va'minzha= Chosen One.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Late March to April 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Another glass of the precious amber liquid was poured. He'd regret it when he ran out, but he needed it. His work here was so very important, but it was lonely. There was something about being the leader of a nearly-renegade military force on a planet populated by people who hate and/or mistrust you that, for some reason, takes you off everybody's happy list.

As the burning beauty that was brandy made it's searingly sweet way down his throat, he distantly heard the main door open. He briefly wondered who'd been walking around in this weather- it was raining so hard, the windows appeared to be looking out underwater- before returning to his funk.

The knock to his door a few moments later jolted him out of his melancholic misery.

"Yes?" He tried not to slur.

"Entil'Zha, there is someone here to see you." Came the hesitant voice of his assistant Venak. His hesitancy was hardly unusual- the otherwise stoic Minbari never seemed to know how to behave around the usually irrational Human- but his vague statement was. Venak was as Minbari as anyone else on this planet- If there was one thing in the universe they excelled at, it was being direct and exact.

"Is this 'someone' called 'someone' or do they have a name?" He asked, grumpily. He was just on the unhappy side of drunk so wasn't in any mood to be charitable.

"You sound happier than I've ever heard you." Came the acerbic- and so very Human- response. And so achingly familiar.

He practically leapt out of his chair and straight to the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges in desperation to see-

"Well hi there, stranger." Grinned the no-longer-so-diminuative Sergeant Victoria Miranda Lochley-Sheridan.

"Thank you very much, Venak." Jeff gabbled as his assistant bowed and left. Then moment he'd disappeared down the stairs, Jeff reached forward and grabbed Vicki in his arms, crushing her to his torso, relishing in every curve of her body, every familiar sensation in holding her, every glorious memory invoked in this one single action.

"Uh, Jeff? You do realise that I'm sopping wet?"

He chuckled heartily as he rubbed her- incredibly wet- back. "Yes. I do. And I don't care."

"Just checking." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her face against his neck for a moment, breathing deeply. And then, without warning, she burst into tears.

"You left." She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, whispering into her ear.

"Why didn't you tell them to go shove it when they asked you to move here? Why couldn't you come back? We needed you!" She was howling now, her face buried into his chest.

Pulling her back so he could look into her eyes, he said, "Vicki. I love you. I never wanted to leave. But I had no choice."

"Why not?" She demanded, wiping her tears away.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"I still don't understand why you couldn't do this from the station. If anything, it's position would make it the perfect place for the base of operations." She said, wringing her jacket and shaking it out. Jeff reclined on the bench, preparing the tea.

"The Anla'Shok is steeped in Minbari tradition. They want it based here, they want me to lead- believe me, I've tried to make them see that we don't have to keep to every one of the old ways just for traditions sake. But the Vorlon here, Ulkesh, he's... he's completely different to Kosh. Polar opposite."

Vicki 'hmm'd, her face fallen. "Don't get me wrong, having my Dad working with me is something I'd never give up by choice, but I still miss you." Tears making their way down her face again, she went on, "Why can't I have you both? Why do I have to choose?"

Jeff winced, abandoning the tea to make his way to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. "I would never make you choose. Never. Perhaps, though, it's for the best that I'm here."

"Yeah? How?" She said, trying to put her face into the crick of his elbows. He stopped her, caressing her face gently.

"I'm engaged to Catherine. I love you both, but she's my fiancée. If I stayed on the station, you and I would never be able to get away from the pain. I can't leave Catherine, I love her. And you and I..."

"Yeah." She sobbed, clinging to his hands. "Yeah, I can definitely see it. We'd marry, have a couple of kids, my Dad would be so happy with me marrying a man as old as he is." She buried her head in his shoulder.

Kissing her forehead, Jeff lay his cheek against her still-damp hair and said, "I know it hurts, but this is for the best." For several moments, they stayed like that, just absorbing strength from each other's presence.

Then, in a move he remembered so well, Vicki pushed him back, drying her tears and forcing her voice back to normal. "So." She said. "As soon as I've done something about the fact that Minbar has turned me into the Frankenstein Bride, I believe we have more to discuss, and others to discuss it with."

As she reached up to pull at her now lumpy hair, a voice said "Congratulations."

Jumping, she and Jeff whirled around as several Minbari entered the room. Bowing with respect, she said, "If I may ask, congratulations for what?"

The man who looked like the second oldest Minbari in the room explained his statement. "Didn't you just say you are newly married?"

Frowning slightly, she looked askance at Jeff. Smirking back, he muttered, "Now you know what it's like."

Whispering, she said, "Actually, I know very well what it's like when someone doesn't understand what you say, it's just... people don't usually think of me and marriage in the same statement."

"I am confused." Said one of the four Minbari Warriors present.

"Nothing new, Durhan." Said the Minbari who had spoken before. "I keep telling you, if you get hit in the head many more times, you will lose a physical ability you may miss."

Vicki snickered. The Minbari Durhan frowned at her. "Remove your mind from the sewers, Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan. Turval was not referring to anything inappropriate."

"Of course not." Said the old Minbari, smiling in an all-too-enlightened way. Everyone present sniggered.

"If we are finished." Said the oldest Minbari present, clothed in a long white robe and leaning on an ancient white staff. Instantly, everyone calmed down and the tone of the meeting became far more formal.

"We should take a moment to introduce everyone." The venerable Minbari continued. "I am Jenimer. I am the Chosen One of the Grey Council." Vicki took a moment to glare at Jeff for not telling her who she'd be meeting. "This is Satai Rathenn, he has been co-ordinating between the Rangers and the Council." A tall, thin Minbari, wearing what looked like perfectly normal white religious robes inclined his head to Vicki respectfully. "These two... trouble makers... are our two most respected Sechs of the Rangers. Sech Durhan, who is the most respected Denn'Bok Warrior, and Sech Turval, one of our greatest minds. He teaches meditation and acclimatisation. They can be sizeable pains in the posterior when together, but you'd be surprised what they can accomplish."

"I'm already looking forward to working with them." Said Vicki, as Turval started scratching at a speck of dirt on Durhan's shoulder. As they quietly bickered, Vicki fought a nasty case of the giggles. Which she lost when Turval promptly smacked Durhan on top of his head.

As Jeff firmly put a cup of tea in her hands, signalling an end to the fun. As they all settled down, Jenimer continued. "I believe you already know Kalain-" The tall, burly and bearded Minbari smiled gently at her, causing Jeff to look at him through narrowed eyes. "This is his second, Alyt Deeron." The female inclined her head and gave her a surprisingly cheeky smile, which she quickly returned.

"And... Well, I do not believe you two need an introduction. Please don't try to kill each other here." Quietly, Vicki nodded her head at Alyt Neroon, who jerked his head irritably in return.

"And..." Jenimer trailed off as a large shape glided through the door. Vicki took one look at the encounter suit and said, "Ulkesh, I presume?"

"The brighter the flame, the briefer the duration." Droned the walking jukebox.

As the Minbari looked at each other in shock, she shot back with, "The bigger they come, the harder they fall."

"Pride comes before a fall." The Vorlon growled back.

"Right back at you!" She retorted. "And that one was so old it creaks. You're thousands of years more advanced than us, make up your own clichés!"

"Vicki!" Jeff said quickly. Vicki shook herself and nodded. The Vorlon stood silently.

"Now," Continued Jenimer. "We should continue."

"Yes, Va'minzha." Said Vicki, bowing her head with respect. "Anla'Shok Na has already explained about the general situation with regards to the Anla'Shok, their mission of intelligence gathering, the alliance with the Vorlons. The situation with regards to his... soul. But he said the rest of the explanation required you all here."

"Yes." Said Kalain, striding forward and putting his hand on her shoulder, making Jeff tense up. "And, in part, it involves the ship you described."

"The one that splashed my team and killed Gallis?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Said Jeff firmly. "Let's begin."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As she strode through the wide streets, she reflected on everything they'd told her. The reawakening on Zha'Ha'Dum. The ancient War. The increasing manipulation of the various governments.

And everything that was far more personal. Anna's expedition, her death. She couldn't help but feel a great deal of pain at that. If the Vorlons had been more open, if the Minbari had pushed harder, she would never have died. The reasoning made sense intellectually, but her heart was ignoring that annoying little fact right now.

"Sheridan?" Called a familiar voice. Looking around, she spotted Sech Durhan, walking towards her with surprisingly long strides. "I was wondering if I could propose something?"

"As long as it's not marriage. My Dad probably wouldn't approve." She took momentary pleasure at the look of confusion on his face.

"Earlier, you said you were someone's bride. Frankincense, or something." He asked, with the air of someone who didn't want the answer for any reason other than to know.

"Frankenstein. Fictional story. Never actually met the guy myself." She frowning momentarily. "Though, mind you, Frankenstein was the name of the Doctor who made him, the guy himself never had a name besides 'Monster'." She sniggered at the increased look of sheer confusion on his face. "I'll explain in more depth later. What did you want to suggest?"

Twenty minutes later, she was heaving with exertion and smothered with sweat. As Durhan lunged again, she rolled quickly, moaning loudly.

"No fair, using your strength that way. This is supposed to be a 'sharing'. That was the word you used!"

As Durhan threw his weight over her again, she used it against him, bringing her knees up and carrying his weight over, sending him sliding across the floor. He was up in an instant, bringing his Denn'Bok to bear. "Yes, and we are sharing. Warrior style."

"Well if you had just told me, instead of just throwing the bloody thing at my head, I would've been ready!"

"Oh, but that's no fun." For a second before the fight continued, she could have sworn he pouted.

Nearly an hour later, she limped out of the training room, rapidly losing feeling in her torso and extremities. Thankfully. As she made her way down the steps, feeling suddenly grateful for the cool weather typical to Minbar, which right now was working as a body-wide ice pack, she walked past a group of human Ranger trainees. Nodding to each of them as she passed, she continued on her way until something struck her- one of the trainees had been incredibly familiar. She'd seen his face somewhere, and felt that it was important to remember.

Looking around, she saw he was out of her sight. She had to remember who he was.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Stretching her shoulders, wincing, Vicki dug into the... gruel... that she had been served, and took a quick look around the Rangers sitting around her. Seeing such a large number of humans and Minbari peacefully eating breakfast side by side was still something she had to get used to. The Minbari sitting opposite her saw her looking and smiled at her. "A new recruit?" He asked.

"New, yes, recruit, no... I'm just here to see Sinclair."

"Ahh, you must be Sergeant Sheridan, then. I've heard a lot about you. I am Inesval, of the F'tach Islands. You have quite a reputation."

"Good or bad?" She smirked.

Slightly surprising her with his answering smirk, he responded with, "A bit of both, actually. I heard Neroon talking about you in an amazing display of words I've never heard before. Sinclair speaks of you with near reverence, referencing things you've said or done quite frequently. Kalain and Hedronn both refer to you when talking about human and Minbari working together. And even Ambassador Delenn mentioned your near-legendary abilities when she was last here. Many of the Rangers have come to respect you by reputation alone. I, for one, am looking forward to working with you." She nodded, touched by his words.

At that moment, loud voices broke the quiet. "I didn't say that, and you know it!"

"You were still being a pillar!"

"I think you mean pillock."

"WHATEVER!" Vicki and Inesval looked over as a tall dark haired man wearing the uniform of a ranger strode into the room, seething, quickly followed by a slim, eastern European woman wearing long out of date, though very trendy clothes that didn't look like a Ranger uniform. Spotting Inesval, the man changed direction to take the seat next to him. Apparently following her verbal sparring partner, the woman sat next to the man.

"My good friend, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan. Sergeant, this is-"

"Cole, right? Mark, I think. I remember seeing you during training in EFSI." She said, reaching over to shake his hand.

"Marcus, actually, but the trainers kept getting it wrong. I don't remember you though, I'm afraid."

"Oh, we weren't training together. I was one of the 'Smart Brat Squadron'."

"Oh yes, I remember that." Reacting violently to a slender elbow introduced to his ribs, Marcus changed his tune. "This is my travelling companion, Ziva David. She was working at the Q-40 mine my family owned when it was destroyed. She lost every material possession, including her ID, so she's travelling with me until I can give her compensation."

"Shalom." Said the very unhappy woman.

Replying in Hebrew, she was gratified to see a look of surprise on her face. "So, you're not in the Anla'Shok?"

"No. I don't know what I'll do now, but I've never been part of a group like this, I have no desire to start now, no matter how good the reason."

"What did you do before you were on the mining colony?" Vicki asked, taking a deep drink of water.

After a brief pause, she said, "My parents were members of the Im Sha'Haad. I guess you know what that is?"

"The former terrorist fighting organisation that went too far? Yeah I read about it."

"I was born into it. I didn't know anything else growing up. When the time came for my first mission, I saw real life for the first time. After a short period of time, I decided to escape and have been running from my family ever since."

Nodding her head sympathetically, Vicki went to take a sip of water- and froze.

The face of the trainee she'd passed that morning flashed before her eyes- not as she'd seen him, but a mugshot from the terrorist watch list that was regularly updated in the B5 SecHub.

"Oh crap!" She spluttered, accidentally dribbling water down her front in her brief moment of panic. Marcus looked shocked, Ziva smirked and Inesval cocked his head. "I just realised... I saw a man last night who is a known, though minor, terrorist. He did some vandalising on Mars in the name of HomeGuard. He hasn't actually done anything big yet, but his arresting officer made a point of describing his extreme hatred and paranoia of aliens. Someone like that is probably looking to increase his position in the organisation."

"How?" Asked Inesval, leaning forward. "By joining the Rangers? What would that give him that would suit his purpose?"

"Access to high profile targets." Said Ziva, thoughtfully. "Rathenn stays on the compound here. I don't know exactly what his position is but with the way the other Minbari treat him, probably high."

"Either Sech Durhan or Sech Turval could be targets- they're highly respected among the Minbari." Said Marcus.

"Or Jeff." Said Vicki, stricken. "He's become a prominent figure for transcultural communication, they must hate him."

"You think this man wishes to harm Anla'Shok Na!" Snarled Inesval.

"Easy, down boy!" Said Vicki quickly. "He wouldn't put himself in such a position- surrounded by the enemy, just to take out one man. And if he was a suicide bomber or bio-weapon handler, he'd have struck already. That means he's waiting for something. I've got an idea."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"I know they're coming. Nothing else makes sense. If you don't tell me what I need to know, they're as good as dead."

Doing a remarkable impression of a alpha male wolf whose tail had just been stepped on by a pup, Neroon growled in reply, "I hate to break this to you, but Minbar has a large contingent of highly trained warriors. The Grey Council will be guarded every moment of every day while they are here."

"Yes, and you warriors will do a wonderful job against any honourable attack from the front. Do you think this guy came all this way to blow his one big shot on a frontal attack? Try to think like an assassin for a minute."

"No Minbari would stoop to such dishonourable depths." Sniffed Neroon.

Smiling sweetly, Vicki replied with, "Then what exactly makes you think you can stop him?" As he stood, trying to figure out how to one-up her, she continued. "Neroon- you need my help. You need the help of at least one of the Ranger trainees I've met. Well, she's not a trainee but... anyway, you need her. And me. And we need you. So does the Grey Council." With that, his back straightened, and he adopted the look of someone whose patriotism had made the decision for him.

"One question. Why ask me? There must be others you could ask? Ones who don't hate you quite so much?"

Smiling ruefully, Vicki said, "As for the others- Sinclair has been in meetings with Ulkesh, Rathenn and Jenimer all day, Kalain and Deeron are halfway around the world, and Durhan and Turval are busy having collective kittens over some tiny insignificant detail or other. I need you help because I don't just want to save the Grey Council, I want them to see something from Sinclair's side of the argument." As he cocked his head, silently asking a question, she said, "Let's just say I've guessed why they're here. Besides, while I will never like you in the slightest, I can at least trust your motives, and respect your loyalties. Which are both to the betterment of the Minbari, as they always have been. You'd chew your own arm off in a second and you'd do it with a smile, if you thought it would help your people. I know, I've questioned your wisdom, your judgement, your decisions, your intelligence, your abilities, your temper, your sanity-"

"Thank you so much!" He snidely quipped.

"Your parentage a few times..."

"Don't start!"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As he hurried through the corridors, Sam checked the gun yet again. He felt himself buzzing with energy. They'd all laughed at him when he'd asked for a place among them. No helpful experience, no accomplishments to his credit, not even a real arrest record. They'd laughed as he tried to tell them how much he hated those disgusting... those filthy... THINGS! Those monsters that were evil and needed to be KILLED! They'd laughed because he got so angry- what a pack of hypocrites! He got so angry, he couldn't talk clearly. And they laughed and pushed him off, like he was NOTHING! Well, he was gonna show them. Show them ALL. Those snobs in HomeGuard would beg him to join them. And those filthy, murdering Minbari FREAKS were gonna see just where they ranked in the great scheme of things!

As he rounded a corner, he was brought to a halt by the sight of five Minbari Warriors in a row, staring right at him. His flimsy excuse about a message for Rathenn flew out of his head. 'They Know!' His mind screamed. 'You're about to fail AGAIN! You useless, worthless...'

Bringing his gun up, he fired wildly. Apparently not expecting the suicidal frontal attack, each was taken down by body shots. The gun didn't have enough power to pierce their armour, but it did force them to the floor, too winded to do anything. Briefly, he considered killing them, but decided he couldn't risk it. If those murdering bastards on the council knew he was coming, there might be more guards, and he only had two ammo cartridges. He couldn't risk running out of ammo before he even got to his targets. Then those weak hypocrites on Mars would laugh even harder.

Suddenly, he noticed a grey figure hurrying through the corridor, heading for the meeting room. 'A late comer' He mused. 'Well, you know what they say- you snooze, you LOSE!' Firing, he felt a huge rush of pure joy as his target went down, a grunt of pain the only sound, the glorious thunder of his Daddy's precious slug-thrower stifled by the killjoy but necessary quieter- no, silencer. Stepping over the prone, still body he stepped into the darkened room. Striding forward confidently, it took him a moment to realise just how screwed he was.

The gun was gone from his hand and vanished into the darkness before he even registered the sound of the Denn'Bok unfurling. Whirling around in several circles, feeling once more like a ten year old in the playground, taunted by all the smarter kids, he tried to compensate for his sudden terror.

"WHERE ARE YOU! HUH? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARDS? HIDING IN THE SHADOWS, CAUSE YOUR TOO SCARED, HUH? TOO SCARED OF ONE LITTLE HUMAN TO COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE MEN, CAUSE YOU'RE NOT MEN, YOU COWARDS AND MONSTERS AND-"

"I will face you human." Came the neutral voice, as a tall Minbari in the uniform of a Ranger came under the beam from the ceiling.

"OH YEAH? OH YEAH? WELL, COME ON THEN YOU SON OF A-"

He was unconscious before any of the surrounding eyes could follow the movement.

As two of the downed Warriors entered, shame at having been so easily bested, albeit by an unanticipated action, and began to drag the human away, the previously unmoving grey shadow moved, and rose, favouring one shoulder only slightly.

"So, what do you all think? Can the Worker Caste fight, or can't they?"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"I'm still not sure you should leave, Vicki. You shoulder's not fully healed."

"It's fine, it's just a scratch. Did Durhan really get Ziva to join? She seemed pretty certain the first time I spoke to her that she didn't want to join the Rangers..."

"He said he wanted at least one human who can actually fight, especially since she can apparently use a Denn'Bok very well, as it'll make the other humans look good."

"And that worked?"

"Better than your attempt to distract me, Vicki. You shouldn't leave yet."

"Jeff, would you believe it- I've had worse!"

"Would you believe... that I just wanted you to stay."

Sigh. Touch. Kiss.

"And I... I wish I could. But you were right. We can never work, and we both need to accept that. You have Catherine back now, and I have my father-"

"And Kalain-"

Pause. "You noticed?"

"No, Jenimer noticed. I reeled back."

"I'm sorry Jeff..."

"Never be sorry Vicki. And don't hold on to me. For all in this life is transitional, nothing is forever. Seize what happiness and joy you can, when you can. For it will never come again. Do you understand?"

Pause. Kiss. Pause.

Footsteps.

"I think I hear your little piece of happiness coming now. And I believe that's my cue to leave."

"Vicki..."

Pause.

"I..."

Pause.

"Goodbye Jeff."


End file.
